


Lost my heart at the sea

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pirates, Sea, brief mention of Markus, brief mention of jaska, merman au, olli is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli remembers two loves of two different times.





	1. Ocean breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Marko was a little boy he grew up with wild stories about majestic but dangerous creatures: Sirens. Gorgeous women with a fish tail as lower body and a voice so beautiful, it could lure anyone into the sea.   
> This was in contrast to the more peaceful merfolk, although these beings were also infamous for luring humans into the sea, only to drown them afterwards. Good thing for Marko was that he was deaf.

His hair was of remarkable beauty, even when it should be just a wet mess from the water. Yet, it seemed to shine and look so mesmerizing. But it was probably the wonderful tail that stood out the most. The tail kind of reminded me of the koi fish I saw when my crew and I were travelling through the east. The fishtail was long and the sun got reflected in the orange and yellow scales, almost blinding me. Flashes of ocean blue were spread across the slim lower body like a mysterious pattern. I was in complete awe. I would say I was speechless but I’ve never talked to begin with. After all, I was deaf.

 The merman’s curious eyes brought me back to the stranger as a person, not some attraction.

He was now gesturing. He looked… questioning. I decided to introduce myself in my own language.

  _I’m Marko_. To be more precise I write down my name and the merman seems to understand. He points at himself and then writes his own name underneath mine.

  _Olli_.

 _That’s a pretty looking name,_ I gesture. Hopefully he understands my body language. Olli smiled back.

 

\--

 

Olli and my communication started off quite clumsy. But Olli was a quick learner and he easily adapted some of my language in his own vocabulary.

I visited him every afternoon since I arrived on this island.

  _Will you stay here?_ Olli asked.

 _Probably not. Before ye know it, the other pirates become restless ye see?_ I replied. Then I added: _But I’d loved to stay here with  ye._

Then Olli offered me a great opportunity: _I could come with you instead! I’ve always wanted to explore the world instead of staying in my habitat!_

 The deal was eventually settled with Markus, my Captain. Jaska, the Sailing Master, had his doubts first but Olli proved himself worthy enough after he’d travelled with us for weeks and saved Jaska’s sorry arse from getting seduced by Sirens.

 

\--

 

 _W-What’s going on, Marko?_ Olli had taken the risk to board the ship to slump himself to my cabin.

 _I’m old, Olli. Don’t you see all these wrinkles? This weathered skin?_ I coughed.

There were tears in the merman’s worried eyes. I tried to wipe them away but the muscle in my arm grew weaker with the minute.

  _It’s alright, Olli_. I cracked a painful smile. _It’s alright. We’re at sea. Me home. It will be fine._

 _B-But what am I supposed to do?!_ Olli’s eyes widened, his mouth formed an open square, showing his small but sharp teeth. Teeth I had come to love, somehow.

  _Ye can go where ever ye want! Ye don’t have to stay with the ship,_ I reply. After all, there wasn’t many of the original crew left. Olli started pressing careful kisses over my head and chest. Tears wet my shirt.

  _S-So there’s r-really nothing I can do?_ He was desperate to save an old lad like me. It was no use.

 _I’m sorry I can’t share the same ages with ye, me friend._ _Don’t worry, ye find new friends. Ye’re an amicable and easily likable guy,_ I reassure him.

 Breathing becomes more difficult. _Will ye promise me to do me that one last favour?_

_Of course, Marko, of course._


	2. A breeze of fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jani is a business man with a busy life that leaves him almost no breathing space. One day, his life changes.

I need to go outside or I can’t stand it anymore. The constant buzzing sounds of the computers, the deafening chattering of my colleagues and the stern, judging looks of my superiors. It’s all too much.

 “Mister Snellman, are you alright?” the concerned voice of my secretary snaps me out of my chaotic mind.

 “I, ehm, I think I’ll go for a quick walk at the beach,” I say.

“Alright. Hopefully it will give you some quiet moment,” she smiles. I’m glad she understands.

I groan when I have to wait for the elevator and once the metallic doors slide open, I see the darn cabin is filled with other suits like me. Obviously it’s cramped and I feel like if I had to wait any longer I would’ve suffocated. Quickly I push my way through the crowd and run like a madman to the beach.

 Even now, during the day it’s a sea of actual people there so I need to choose my quiet place wisely.

 

I find a good spot by some large rock formation. It’s a rather dangerous place but I don’t mind. I’ll be careful enough and there’s at least shadows here, cast by the rocks that form a dome.

 A relieved sigh escapes my throat. I close my eyes and rub my temples. I’m so glad my head just didn’t explode. The soothing waves that come and go help me clear my mind and relax a little. The feeling of calmness gets interrupted when my sight gets drawn to something on the beach. A large shape is lying still, only getting stirred by the waves. I squint my eyes and realize it’s a _someone_ rather than a something.  Quickly I rush from my safe place in the shadows towards the water.

 Uncaring about my shiny shoes getting wet I jump to the rescue, if I’m not too late that is.

There’s a naked man in the water. I try to get him more onto the land and that’s when it occurs to me this is not ordinary man. If thing couldn’t get any weirder, this ‘man’ has a big fishtail for an abdomen.

 I so did _not_ expect that, it makes me trip over and fall into the sand. I quickly look around me. There’s no one in sight, paying attention to me.

Once I’ve calmed down again, I look back to the strange looking guy. He looks hurt. Blood is oozing from a wound in his tail. I should do something.

 

\--

 

“Already back? You don’t look that fine,” my secretary comments when she sees me rush to my desk.

I’m covered in sand and some seaweed. It must be the most ridiculous sighting for my fellow co-workers. I really hope it won’t get me fired.

 “I’m fine, Erika, thank you. But I really need to go home. Ehm… I can’t explain now but someone’s in serious need of my help,” I gasp, still breathless from all the running.

 

\--

 

The next minutes feel like a strange movie. I race my car to the beach, even park it in the sand. Then I go get that merman -well, I suppose it’s a merman- and haul him into my small car and drive home.

Once I arrive at the flat I can’t be happier to see Jari.

 “Jari!” I yell at him with my window open. My neighbour shrieks when I stop the car just a millimetre in front of him.

 “What the fuck happened to you? You finally got that burnout?” he jokingly mocks. I roll my eyes.

“Worse. I want you to help me carry someth- someone for me. Don’t worry, I’ll explain later.”

“Oh god, if you killed someone I’m not gonna be involved!” Jari stammers in shock.

 “It’s not _that_ worse,” I frown.

 

“Jesus what is _that_?!” Jari exclaims and jumps back when he sees the merman.

 “It’s a merman,” I casually reply as if it isn’t my first encounter with a _mythical_ creature.

“You eh, sure it’s safe to take him into your apartment?”

 “He’s harmless. Besides he’s wounded. Now will you help me or not?”

“Alright, alright. It’s not the first time I’ve helped you out with ridiculous things,” Jari sighs. I laugh. Back when we were actual roommates he and I have been in quite the trouble because of me. Amazing how life goes.

 

\--

 

Because my plot wanted it, I managed to successfully stitch the merman’s wound and get him into my bath properly. Jari has dinner at my place and we ordered some pizza.

 “So… what are you going to do now?”

“I guess I’ll take care of the guy until he’s healthy enough to be released into the sea again,” I reply.

 “Gosh, good luck with that. Where will you shower now? Or do you not do that anymore with your time consuming job?” Jari scoffs. I give him a meaningful look.

 “Oh,… oh don’t you dare-,” Jari understands.

“I was thinking of visiting you more often,” I smirk. Jari groans but eventually decides it isn’t that bad to have me over the floor more times.

 

\--

 

When the merman wakes up for the first time, I didn’t expect it. I’m tending to his wound and then he suddenly opens his eyes and grasps onto my sleeve. I yell like a girl and jump back, falling onto the floor. When I want to stand up, I bump my head into the sink and curse.

The sight must’ve look funny because the merman is _laughing_.

 “You think that’s funny?” I snort at him and he gestures back. I’m baffled. The guy seems to understand human speech.

 “You… actually know what I’m saying?” I stammer in disbelief.

The merman nods. Well, this is going to be an interesting weekend.

 

\--

 

Apparently the merman communicates with _sign language_ so now I’ve picked up evening classes to learn the language so Olli and I can communicate better. It’s maybe more time consuming than my full-time job but I have to say this is much more fun. Especially compared to the dull paper work.

 

 _Marko taught me his language,_ Olli says.

_That’s great. So… Where is he now?_

_Buried at the bottom of the sea._ Wow. I did _not_ expect that answer. Did Olli do that? It must be. Before I can ask further, Olli explains some more.

  _We were very close friends. Before he died, he asked me to bury him at the sea. It’s where he belonged, he said. Marko, a pirate. Me, a naïve merman._ Again, Olli surprises me.

 _How old are you again?_ I have to make sure what kind of pirate era he’s talking about.

  _Over a hundred years._ Oh my god.

 

\--

 

Every day I try to refresh Olli’s water and throw in some seaweed as well. I put extra bags of salt next to the bathtub so the merman can help himself when I’m at the office. Sometimes Jari’s able to help us out as well. He often brings raw fish to the apartment and throws a whole bucket in the bathtub. Olli, of course, doesn’t mind but I still can’t get used to the strong stench of fish.

In the weekend I try to spend more time at home and then Olli and I talk. Even though I think my life’s pretty boring, Olli can’t seem to get enough of my stories. And when I don’t relive memories, it’s Olli who enriches my life by telling about all his travels and wild adventures. He especially loves to recall his time with Marko and his crew.

  _You were very close with Marko, huh?_ I ask.

Olli nods and sighs. _Yes, we were. Might say we were lovers._ When I try to imagine him with Marko, I get a new feeling: jealousy. I can’t believe it. Am I really jealous of a guy who has died millennia ago?

Am I really falling in love with the fishman?

 

\--

 

I really have fallen in love. Olli has thrown my life around for the best I think. It’s gotten so far I’ve considered to give up my old office job in exchange for buying a boat and go sailing with Olli. I’d ask my best friend Jari to join us as well, knowing he actually _loves_ sailing. At the moment the thought might be too ridiculous and ambitious so I remain quiet about it but Olli notices.

 The next time when I am in the bathroom with him to give him some fish, he confronts me.

_You’re tense._

  _I’m not._

 _You are, Jani. What’s the matter._  I give the blond merman a flushed look. I feel caught.

 _I-, I don’t know. It’s all very confusing and-_ , I sigh and stare at the tiled floor. Finally I dare to face Olli and look in those wonderful eyes.

  _I was thinking of leaving this life as an office boss behind and set out for the sea,_ I say.

 _For me?!_ Olli’s surprised. I nod.

  _But I don’t know… It might be an impulse of mine. Besides, you haven’t healed completely and_ -, Olli stops me in my rambling by pressing one of his claws against my lips.

  _I’m fine. Healed long time ago_ , he chuckled and looks amused. He said what now?!

_How, I thought.._

_It’s my fault. I-, I was afraid you’d just dump me in the sea as soon as you knew I got better_ , Olli confesses. I’m perplexed.

 “I would never just ‘dump’ you!” I exclaim.

 _Why not? Am I not a nuisance?_ Olli is warped by guilt.

  _No! Absolutely not!_ I now stand up and pace around in the small bathroom. “You’ve brightened my life! Enriched it! And you’ve become a great friend and-, and I really like you! Heck, I might’ve fallen in love with you!”

 The latter sentence slips out before I know it. Olli is giving me a look. He is grinning. He gestures me to come closer. Embarrassed by the prompt love confession I sit down and try to avoid his gaze.

I look back up when he kisses me.

  _I like you too, Jani._

Truly, unbelievable. This must be the luckiest day of my life. The fish dude loves me back.


End file.
